Akuma no Rei
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Secuela de "The Pain of Betrayal". Ha pasado 1 año desde que Shidou derrotase a Kaylor y su vida vuelve a ser lo que era antes. Reine desaparece. Un nuevo espíritu demoniaco aparecera para matar al peliblanco. Shidou junto con sus chicas derrotara a los 6 pecados capitales restantes pero también debera aprender a como ser padre. (Shidou x Harem) (¡Prologo subido!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^^**

 **Perdona por haberme tardado en subir este fic pero ha pasado muchas cosas que no me han permitido subir este prologo que da inicio al famosísimo segundo arco "los espíritus demoniacos". Si preguntáis cual fue los motivos del por qué no subi este capítulo, os lo diré aquí ya que hay gente que no me agregan al Facebook o simplemente por "X" motivos no me agregáis, pero os entiendo.**

 **Bien el principal motivo era para hacer mis proyectos (sin terminar pero bueno intento mantenerlos). Lo segundo fue porque se me perdió mis fics porque no los pase a mi disco duro externo (Puta vida T-T), por lo cual algunos fics los puse en estado "cancelado", precisamente en el fic de Flaming Love de High School DXD y Yuuki Rito y las llamas de la voluntad. Lo tercero y lo más importante, veras ando muy viciado a un juego de pc llamado Elsword (como mi nuevo nombre de usuario en Fanfiction) y aparte de viciarme, he estado liado con exámenes de mi instituto y no tuve ni un rato para dedicarme a mis fics por la pereza o por agotamiento y ahora que me han dado las vacaciones de verano en mi país, no subo fics como antaño que era una actualización a la semana debido a lo de antes, pereza o falta de inspiración.**

 **Bien después de soltar esta charla, aquí os dejo el esperado prologo. Date a Live no me pertenece a mí, sino a su autor Koshi Tachibana.**

* * *

\- Blah, blah, blah… (Personaje hablando).

\- _Blah, blah, blah…_ (Personaje Pensando/ mensaje del móvil/ recuerdos espontaneos).

\- (Blah, blah, blah…) (Personaje hablando telepáticamente).

- **Blah, blah, blah…** (Personaje en llamada, comunicándose con alguien o nombre de técnicas).

\- [Blah, blah, blah…] (Espiritu hablando).

\- [ _Blah, blah, blah…_ ] (Espiritu pensando " **new** ").

\- **[Blah, blah, blah…]** (Espiritu hablando telepaticamente).

\- **(Blah, blah, blah…)** (Yo hablando en mitad del fic).

* * *

 **(Intro)**

 **Una luz tan fulminante que no puede ocultarse,**

 **Rompe el silencio y renace en este mundo.**

 **La tierra tiembla produciendo chispas haciendo**

 **que pongamos en juego nuestras vidas.**

 **Solo una vez más haz que ocurra un milagro.**

 **Para poder recuperar las páginas de mi memoria perdida en el pasado.**

 **Mi creyente corazón atraviesa la oscuridad,**

 **buscando un lugar donde mi alma descanse.**

 **Y hacer arder la mirada en aquellos ojos que no pueden brillar.**

 **Las sombras y la luz,**

 **ambas en mi corazón,**

 **se dirigen al futura que refleja el cristal**

 **ahora es tiempo de mover esos rebosantes ojos carmesíes.**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster – Opening 5 – Cantante: Kimeru – Música: Overlap - Version TV)**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 **¿Padre?.**

* * *

 **(Pov Shidou)**

 **(Inserte OST para darle más emoción al fic: Phoenix Wright Ace Attoreny Justice for all – Reminiscence Scars Etched by Flame – Extended).**

* * *

Han pasado 1 año desde que mate al bastardo de Kaylor y que la gente controlada por el volvieran en sí. En este año que ha pasado las cosas cambiaron desde aquel entonces.

Al bajar al segundo piso, estaban mis amadas junto con Tohka y las demás mirándome, mis queridas me veían con una sonrisa debido a que conseguí detener los planes de Kaylor y las espiritus…estaba realmente arrepentidas al tal punto de llorar. Tohka me llamó y me veía con ojos acuosos. Al saludarla con una sonrisa en mi rostro agotado corrió hacia a mí. Sabía que quería que la abrazara así que no me negué ya que sé que ella no tuvo la culpa de tomar estas decisiones solo para acabar la vida de este maldito.

* * *

 **\- Flasback –**

* * *

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Segundo Piso.**

Mientras que ella corría hacia mí, deje a un lado el cadáver de ese malnacido. Al ver que ella pegó un salto, abrí mis brazos pasa cogerla. Al aterrizar la abrace muy fuerte, pero sin hacerla daño ya que realmente la extrañaba mucho. A pesar de que fuesen 2 días, en la habitación del tiempo de Kurumi fueron 2 años. 2 años de mucho dolor y esfuerzo para ser lo que soy ahora.

\- ¡Shidou!.- Empezó a decir ella entre llantos.- ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería hacerte daño! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!.

Al oír esas palabras, sentía que todos estos sentimientos que tenía antes sobre Tohka renaciera de las cenizas. Sin vacilar, cerré mis ojos y acaricié su largo cabello mientras que disfrutaba del abrazo. Al ver que ella no se calmaba, le hable.

\- Tranquila. Ya acabó todo.- Dije yo intentando consolarla pero aún así no tuve resultado así que seguí.- Tohka…no te odió y ni te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste…ni a ti ni a las demás. No pidas perdón por algo que tu no tuviste la culpa.

Tohka al oir eso, levanto su rostro de mi pecho y me miro con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿No nos odias? ¡Pero si todas te hicimos cosas horribles!.- Gritó ella realmente afectada.

\- No, no las odio. Puede que ante os odiara pero, no tuvisteis la culpa de hacer esas cosas horribles. La culpa lo tuvo ese bastado, no ustedes.- Le dije yo mientras ponía mi cabeza en su hombro.- Chicas, no os aguantéis vuestras ganas, venid a desahogarse.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al decirles esos y vi de reojo como ellas comenzaba a llorar y a correr donde yo estaba gritando mi nombre.

\- Shidou/-san/Oni-chan.- Gritaron las chicas entre llantos mientras se acercaban a mí.

Cuando dijeron eso, note algo demasiado blando en mi espalda. Al juzgar por su suavidad y que me cubre la mitad de mi espalda, son los pechos de Miku. Y luego sentí como se me llenaba de líquidos alrededor de la solapa de mi camiseta. No hay que ser tan estúpido de que estaba llorando.

Después sentí que me rodeaba mi cintura, al juzgar por sus tamaños sería mi ex-hermana Kotori y Yoshino llorando.

\- Pedir. Tohka-san quiero abrazar a Shidou para desahogarme.- Pedía Yuzuru a Tohka sin dejar de llorar.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo ella soltándose de mi abrazo aunque notaba que no quería separar del abrazo.

\- Miku…- Llamó Kaguya en el mismo estado que Yuzuru.

\- Te entiendo.- Decía Miku mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas y se separaba de mí.

Al decir eso, las hermanas me abrazaron. Después de un rato, las chicas se separaron del abrazo, pero aun lloraban. Entonces busque con la mirada mis amadas y me veía con comprensión y felices por mí. Cabe mencionar, que tanto mi queridas Origami y Mana se encontraba sin su armaduras y sus trajes echa un desastres. Después de eso voltee mi mirada a las chicas que lloraban sin cesar. La primera en hablar fue Kotori.

\- Oni…Digo Shidou…lo siento, nos confiamos demasiado.- Se disculpaba Kotori con lágrimas.

En serio, me da mucha pena del cómo se siente las chicas. Si el odió me hubiera consumido, sería un chico que desearía que ellas tuviesen una vida de mierda a tal punto de querer suicidarse. Entonces me acorde lo que me dijo Kaylor sobre mis padres adoptivos, así que decidí contárselo. Me llamaran insensible por eso, pero es mejor que lo sepa antes en vez que lo sepa una vez que termine de desahogarse. Sin vacilar, acaricie su cabello y la hable.

\- Kotori…- Le llame yo a mi ex-hermana haciendo que ella me dijera "Dime" entre llanto.- Debo…decirte algo importante.- Le dije yo con un tono serio.

\- ¿El qué?.- Preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas pero algunas amenazaban por salir.

\- Tu Oka-san y Oto-san…fueron asesinados…- Le conteste yo con un tono algo triste.

Kotori al oír eso se sorprendió para luego comenzar a llorar. Es normal, decirle a uno la noticia de que sus padres han fallecido a nadie le sienta bien, incluso para mí ya que ellos me adoptaron y me criaron como un Itsuka más.

\- Oka-san…Oto-san…¿Estan…muer…tos?.- Decía ella entre llantos cosa que le dije que sí.- No…No… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!.- Negaba ella mientras se ponía sus manos en su rostro.- ¡Oka-san! ¡Oto-san!

Ver a mi ex-hermana llorando por la muerte de sus padres. Me sentó tan mal como cuando ellas me abandonaron. No…esto es peor que eso. Así que sin decir nada, la abrace.

\- Lo siento.- Dije solamente eso ¿Qué más podía decirle? Acaba de saber que sus padres han muerto.

Ella solo se dedicó a llorar en mi pecho adolorido. La deje un rato llorando hasta que se calmó.

\- ¿Mejor?.- Pregunte yo preocupado.

\- Sí…pero..Oto-san…Oka-san…- Decía ella deprimida por la muerte de sus padres.

\- Tranquila Kotori, ya saldremos adelante.- Dije yo acariciando su cabeza.- Puede que ellos ya no estén vivos, pero seguirán vivos en nuestros corazones.- Le dije yo para que se animara cosa que dio resultado.

\- Gracias…Shidou.- Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

En esa sonrisa se mostraba feliz y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Supongo que feliz porque no estoy cabreado con ella por lo que hizo y triste por la muerte de sus padres.

\- No lo agradezcas Kotori.- Le dije yo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso decidimos ir del lugar. Antes de irnos, Origami y Kotori me dijeron que ya nos alcanzaría. Yo curioso le pregunta que iba hacer y me dijo que iría a ver como se encontraba las agentes de AST y de Ratatosk. Al oír eso recordé que tenía que decirle algo.

Llamé a Kotori, ella se giró para verme y yo le mostré el cadáver mutilado de ese bastardo.

\- Quiero que te lleves "esto" y lo analicéis.- Dije yo de manera seria.- Podría ser útil para cuando venga más espíritus como este.- Dije yo sorprendiendo a todas menos mis amadas.

\- ¿¡Hay más!?.- Preguntaba Kotori sorprendida.

\- Sí.- Contesté yo con seriedad.- Chicas ¡venid!.- Llamé yo a mis novias y a las demás chicas espíritus.

Ellas al oírme se dirigieron a donde yo estaba y me pregunto que pasaba y yo les conteste lo que me dijo Kaylor antes de que lo matara con mis propias manos.

Todas menos Kurumi-chan, Mana-chan, Origami-chan y yo, se sorprendieron. Nosotros nos quedamos serios y pensativos.

\- Shidou-kun ¿Crees que esa amenaza realmente ocurrirá?.- Preguntó Kurumi seriamente.

\- No lo sé.- Le conteste yo también serio.- Sea cierto o no, debemos de estar preparados para lo que se nos venga encima.

\- ¡Nosotros estaremos a vuestro lado para que eso pase!.- Declaró unas voces que al principio no sabían quien era.

Todos nos giramos para ver los dueños de esas voces. Tanto Mana-chan, Origami-chan y yo sorprendimos. Eran Oka-san (Sandalphon), Oto-san (Elucidator), Yukiko-san (La Luz Lambent de Mana-chan) y Hikari-san (La Sora Destruction de Origami-chan), estaban ellos ahí en carne y hueso. Luego de eso, yo y mis chicas sonreímos.

* * *

 **(Por si no os acordáis: Sandalphon en su versión humana su apariencia es de pelo largo de color blanco y ojos de color dorado y sus ropas era de color blanco. La apariencia de Elucid es que su pelo es de color negro y corto, ojos rojos como la sangre misma, tiene el tatuaje de Jellal Fernandez de Fairy Tail y llevaba un traje de color negro. La apariencia de Yukiko es exacta a la Asuna Yuuki de Sword Art Online con su avatar de Undine de ALO y la apariencia de Hikari es exacta a la de Sandalphon solo que la única diferencia es que sus puntas de sus pelos y ojos son de color purpura. Portaba un traje de color lila).**

* * *

\- Hola Oto-san, Oka-san.- Salude yo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola hijo.- Me saludaron mis "padres" con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Hola Yuki.- Saludaba Mana-chan a su compañera.

\- Hola Mana-chan.- Saludó Yukiko-san abrazando a mi novia.

\- Origami.- Saludaba a su manera Hikari-san a mi otra novia mientra alzaba su mano derecha.

\- Hikari-san.- Saludo ella también estrechando la mano de Hikari-san.

Os preguntareis, ¿Cómo es qué no estamos sorprendidos de que ellos estén?

Bueno, la respuesta es simple. En los años que me tire en la Habitación del Tiempo de Kurumi, ellos salieron al exterior haciéndonos sorprender a mí, Mana-chan y a Origami-chan. Ellos pueden salir con un 20 por ciento de su poder y nosotros nos deja con el 80 por ciento. Pero eso es otra historia.

Después de los saludos. Kotori me preguntó quién es eran. Al decir que son los espíritus de nuestras espadas se sorprendieron. Tohka pidió disculpas a Oka-san debido a lo que paso conmigo. Mi Oka-san solamente la abrazaba y le decía que no pasaba nada y le dijo sobre el poder que tenía ella ahora.

Kotori me sugirió que fuera con ella a Ratatosk debido a que yo necesitaba atención medica de Reine-san. Siendo sincero, no lo necesitaba ya que poseo la inmortalidad. Pero al ver su cara no podía negarme a su mandado. Sin más demora, me largue de aquel asqueroso lugar no sin antes de destruir ese pilar donde estaba antes las industrias DEM.

Realmente estaba agotado y cuando salí afuera de ese lugar, estaba a punto de caerme de no ser porque Oto-san puso su espalda para cargarme a caballo. Yo le agradecí y fuimos a Ratatosk a que nos revisaran nuestras heridas.

* * *

 **(Cortad el OST por aquí).**

* * *

\- **Flashback END –**

* * *

Después de habernos curados de nuestras heridas, permanecí en cama del hospital por unos días debido a que sufrí rotura de huesos en algunas partes.

La jefa de AST pidió disculpas a Origami-chan por haberla expulsado del cuerpo, pero mi querida Origami las perdonó pero no quiso seguir en AST cosa que su jefa entendió sus motivos.

A los 2 días después de aquella feroz batalla, Reine-san desapareció cuando me curó. Cosa que Kotori la está buscando a toda costa debido a que ella era necesaria para Ratatosk.

Y os preguntareis de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que hice todo este año?

Bien, os lo contare.

Cuando la tierra volvió a estar en paz. Yo me la dediqué entrenado para dominar el "Burst Link" la evolución de "Link Start".

Kotori a pesar de que les faltaba a Reine-san, investigó el cuerpo mutilado de aquel bastardo junto con la tripulación y crearon un localizador de Espíritus Demoniacos. También (hablándolo con Kotori) me asignó a un puesto de asalto debido a que, los sucesos con Kaylor, Kotori no quería caer dos veces en la misma piedra. Por lo cual puso un escuadrón de asalto que está formado por mí y mis compañeras son Kurumi-chan, Mana-chan y Origami-chan.

Kotori y las demás chicas quiso unirse, pero les aconseje que entrenaran sus poderes con Kurumi para ser fuertes. Ellas aceptaron pero les aconseje que primero nos tomemos unos meses de descanso ya que no quería agobiarlas, ya que con todo lo que ha pasado, lo que menos quiero es que se sobre esfuercen.

También he tenido citas con Kotori y las chicas espíritus y también con mis novias.

Con Tohka volvimos a tener la relación que teníamos antes. Por lo que veo ella también me ama pero no tiene valor de decírmelo y aparte siempre me ve con la cara de cuando la conocí por primera vez. Triste. Yo por mi, hubiera dado el primer paso pero, no quiero estresarla, ya que todavía se siente algo culpable por lo que pasó con Kaylor.

Con Kotori más o menos igual solo que a diferencia de Tohka, ella no para de hablarme de manera tímida y asustada. Como si fuera hacerle algo malo. Más de una vez le dije que no le iba hacerla daño. Aparte he empezado a sentirme atraído por ella.

Con Miku y Yoshino fue diferente. Ellas no paraban de pedirme perdón por cualquier tontería. También les note sus sentimientos por mi, aunque bueno, Miku se la veía venir y sonara raro pero en las citas que he tenido con ellas empecé a desarrollar sentimiento por ellas.

Con las Hermanas Yamai fue distinto. Con Yuzuru siempre hacia cosas o me compraba algo en compensación del sufrimiento que tuve que pasar. Yo siempre le decía "no hacía falta que hicieras eso" pero luego me reía y la acababa llevándole a un parque para comer helados. Con Kaguya era exactamente igual con Tohka, siempre con cara de tristeza, pero lo supero en las últimas citas. No hace falta decir que también desarrollé sentimientos por ellas dos, pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

Tanto Origami-chan, Kurumi-chan y yo dejamos la academia debido a que teníamos la mayoría de edad y en la academia el límite de edad era de 18 años y nosotros (gracias a la habitación del tiempo) teníamos 20 recién cumplidos. Ellas dos decidieron a hacer sus labores en ratatosk y ser amas de casa mientras que yo junto con Oto-san decidimos buscar un trabajo para mantener la casa. Yo a diferencia de mi oto-san, yo quería trabajar en cambio el no, él quería vaguear pero fue obligado por Oka-san lanzándole una sarten en la cabeza.

Mana al cumplir 16 años fue inscrita en la academia donde yo estaba para sacar sus estudios. Algo que ni yo podré conseguir.

Y sobre mi vida sexual…eso ya os lo dejo vuestra imaginación.

Pero para aquellos que no se lo podían imaginar es que nuevamente una nueva amenaza, vendría a la tierra.

* * *

( **POV Normal)**

 **Lugar ? – Sitio ?**

* * *

Nos encontramos en un lugar oscuro, en ese lugar solo se podía ver una especie de palacio y en el lugar exacto había un trono echas de cabezas esqueléticas y en ella estaba sentando alguien que solamente se podía ver sus manos y piernas.

De repente una puerta se abre y aparece un chico no más de 15 años, tenía cabello rubio y desordenado en puntas. Tiene los ojos rasgados y sus pupilas eran de color rojo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y sus vestimentas se compone de unos guantes en forma de granada, una especie de chaleco negro inflamable con una X rojas, pantalones negros inflamable también con rodilleras y unas botas de color negro con rojo.

\- ¡Hades! ¡Quiero venganza! ¡Ahora!.- Contestó de mala manera ese sujeto a la persona que se encontraba sentada.

\- Katsuki…¿A que viene esto?.- Preguntó esa persona con voz fría, era un hombre.

* * *

( **Si amigos/as lectores/as, Katsuki es de Boku no Hero Academia)**

* * *

\- Ese comemierdas que tiene a las chicas espíritus mató a mi hermano.- Contestó de nuevo de mala manera el rubio.- ¡Exijo que me dejes ir al mundo humano para exterminar esa basura!.- Declaró el mientras sonreía como un psicópata.

Hades solo dio un suspiro.

\- Sino fueras porque tu pecado capital es la ira ya te hubiera exterminado hace tiempo.- Susurro Hades algo fastidiado.- Bien, si quieres irte al mundo humano para matar a Shidou Itsuka, ve, pero tienes que esperar una semana ya que la máquina de teletransportacion se encuentra en reparación ya que tu querido y difunto hermano destrozo la máquina.- Declaró eso ultimo molesto.

\- Tse.- Se quejó Katsuki mientras se daba la vuelta.- Espero que no se tarde demasiado y gracias.

Al decir eso, se fue del lugar haciendo que Hades suspirara de nuevo para luego ver una foto de Shidou en una pantalla de ordenador.

\- Shidou Itsuka…o Shidou Kurokami.- Dijo Hades con sorna.- Más te vale que estés preparado para tu muerte, eso pasa con interponerte en mi plan de dominar al mundo.- Dijo el lanzando un cuchillo al monito haciendo que se rompa debido a su fuerza y luego para comenzar a reírse como un desquiciado.- ¡jajaja! ¡Jajaja!.

* * *

 **Casa de los Itsuka – Puerta de entrada.**

* * *

Shidou se había levantado temprano para realizar sus carreras matutinas. El peliblanco después de los sucesos de Kaylor, dormía siempre junto con sus novias. El para no despertarlas, las dejó dormir y puso su atuendo de deportes. Que consistía en una camiseta blanca con un chándal de color negro y zapatillas de correr.

Al bajar veía que todavía la gente seguía acostada. Cogió su móvil y vio que era las 6 de la mañana.

El solamente suspiro debido a que esa hora, apenas hay gente despierta.

Pero de repente su móvil le llegó un mail. Shidou pensó que era algún correo basura pero vio el contenido y su remitente.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?.- Dijo Shidou sorprendido al ver su remitente.

Sin vacilar decidió ver su mensaje

* * *

 _Para Shidou Kurokami "Shin"_

 _Titulo: Lee esto solo tu._

 _Primero lee este mensaje estando solo._

 _Segundo, ha pasado tiempo, como un año más o menos._

 _Bueno eso es lo de menos vamos al grano. Shin reúnete conmigo detrás de tu antigua academia a eso de las 7 y media._

 _Tenemos bastantes cosas de que hablar "_ _A SOLAS_ _" por lo cual ven_ _ **SOLO.**_

 _¿He sido clara?_

 _En fin, nos vemos en la academia._

 _Atte: Reine Murasame._

* * *

Shidou al leer el contenido no se lo podía creer.

Reine Murasame despareció poco después de que curase a Shidou de sus heridas y desde aquel entonces Kotori y el buscaba su paradero. Él se puso serio el tema de que fuera el solo a la academia.

Sin vacilar, dejo una nota en la nevera para avisar a sus padres y a las chicas que se ausentaría por unas horas.

Sin más se fue corriendo a donde estaba su antigua academia. Mientras que corría hacia su antigua academia, miles de preguntas le surgió en su mente. El del "¿Por qué desapareció después de curarle?" o cosas así.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **Academia Tengu – Detrás de la academia.**

* * *

Shidou había llegado puntual al lugar. Sin decir nada, empezó a buscar a la albina.

\- Shin…por aquí.- Dijo una voz.

Shidou al oír la voz, la busco con la mirada y vio a la albina. Aquella mujer que desapareció hace un año, estaba delante de sus ojos. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero lo primero que hizo fue saludarla.

\- A pasado tiempo Reine-san.- Saludo Shidou de manera seria.

\- Lo mismo digo Shin.- Contestó ella con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste de Ratatosk? ¿Por qué ahora…?.- Fue interrumpido por Reine.

\- Todo eso se explicará ahora.- Le contestó Reine de manera seria haciendo sorprender un poco al peliblanco.- Acompáñame...vamos a hablar en un sitio más seguro- Le ordenó la albina mientras que se iba del lugar.

Shidou, en búsqueda de respuestas la obedece y entro a la academia.

En toda la caminata iban en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablarse. Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que llegó en la habitación donde iba Shidou a jugar a juegos de simulador de citas por órdenes de Kotori.

Sin decir nada, la albina abrió la puerta y el peliblanco al entrar, pudo apreciar que había alguien más en ese lugar.

Shidou vio que esa persona era una chica no más de 15 años, tenía el pelo largo hasta las espaldas de color plateado, el color de sus ojos era iguales que los del peliblanco, la chica a simple vista medirá unos 152 cm de altura y su busto eran algo pequeños. Sus vestimentas era una camiseta negra con una bata blanca y unos vaqueros de color negro y botas del mismo color que el pantalón.

Para los ojos de Shidou, era una chica muy linda y eso Reine lo notó y sonrió de manera divertida.

\- Shin…te presento a Laura Kurokami Murasame…nuestra hija.- Presentó Reine a la chica al peliblanco haciendo que la mandíbula del peliblanco llegara al suelo de lo sorprendido que estaba.

\- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡NUESTRA QUÉ...!?.- Preguntó y gritó Shidou en shock.

Laura al ver la reacción del peliblanco, se hecho a reír. Después paró y habló.

\- Encantada de conocerte…Oto-sama.- Saludo Laura con una sonrisa confiada mientras abrazaba al peliblanco.

* * *

 **\- FIN DEL PROLOGO –**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este prólogo de este segundo arco de esta historia. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Shidou es padre? ¿Por qué su "hija" tiene 15 años? ¿Qué está pasando realmente? Eso lo veremos en el primer capitulo de este arco.**

 **Para aquellos que no hayan leído "The Pain of Betrayal" y han leído este prologo, os sugiero que para saber más sobre esta historia, os pasáis por mi perfil o buscarlo en el fandom de Date a Live ese fic para enteraros bien de que va esta historia.**

 **Sé libres de expresaros en las reviews.**

 **Antes de irme quiero comentar una cosa, no me leí las novelas ligeras pero en la wiki en ingles de Date a Live puse a buscar información y ya se quienes Phantom pero en este fic Phantom será diferente a la serie original (cannon). Lo digo porque luego no quiero quejas o preguntas de los motivos.**

 **Bien sin más que decir, que tengaís un buen día/tarde/noche mis queridos lectores/as.**

 **Se despide ElswordKirigaya97**


	2. Nota cambio de nombre

**Hola a todos. Sé que dije me llamaría ElswordKirigaya97 pero decidí cambiarme el nombre. Espero que no os molestéis por esto, decidí cambiarlo ya que no me termino de convencer el nombre. Así que me llamare "Inesperado Add".**

 **¿Motivos? Simplemente por capricho de cambiarme el nombre y CREO que me dejare así mi nombre de FanFiction. Lo de Inesperado es porque varia gente me ha dicho que subo fics de manera inesperada asi que dije "¿Por qué no?" y lo de Add es un personaje de Elsword que me agrada y me encanta usar a ese personaje.**

 **En fin os pido una disculpa para aquellos que creía que iba a subir el capitulo que esperabais pero tenía la necesidad de informaros.**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión, se despide Inesperado Add.**


	3. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


	4. FIC EN WATTPAD

**Hola gente de FanFiction, vengo a deciros que muy pronto seguiré con este fic en Wattpad.**

 **Antes que nada, decidí que estas dos partes "The Pain of Betrayal" y "Akuma no Rei" lo subiré en un ÚNICO fic para no haber confusiones etc.**

 **Bien, el nombre que decidí es "Date a Live:** **Shidou the dark knight". Si lo quereís leer estará en Wattpad, pero ahora no se encuentra debido a que todavía no lo he subido.**

 **Por si no lo sabeís perdí los archivos del arco "The Pain of Betrayal" por lo cual debo copiarlo y corregir errores para que sea mejor el fic.**

 **En fin sin más que decir, nos leemos en Wattpad.**

 **De: Inesperado Add.**


End file.
